Western Kid Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Last Stage to Sundown! | Synopsis2 = Spotting a racing stagecoach the Western Kid races to see what is going on. He is told by the coach rider that outlaws are coming to raid Platteville and that the locals are all fleeing for cover in nearby town of Sundown. The Kid decides to go to Platteville to help with the last of the evacuation. When he arrives there he tells the locals not to panic as the outlaws are looking for something in town and not for those. However the confrontational Hawk Blayne accuses the Kid of being in league with the outlaws. As the wagon leaves the town, the Western Kid spots dust raising in the distance and believes it to be the outlaws that were reported to be coming and goes to confront them while the stagecoach heads the rest of the way to Sundown. When Tex and his animal pals reach the approaching riders he learns it is the law, led by his friend Special Deputy Ken Marlowe. Marlowe explains that they are out to find Hawk Blayne, who has been holding stolen loot waiting for the right time to smuggle it out and used the rumour of an outlaw attack to try and get the money out without anyone noticing. They then race to Sundown to try and capture Hawk Blayne, but arrive just as the coach he arrived in appears to run off on its own. However, the Kid soon finds out that it is being piloted by Blayne who is trying to make good his escape. The Kid then pulled Hawk from the coach and beat him into submission before turning him over to the authorities. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hank Blayne Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Flaming Plains! | Synopsis3 = The Western Kid and his animal pals get in the middle between a feud between Marty and Walt, two ranchers -- one who has lots of range land and the other with lots of water -- something that each rely on each other on. With the help of Lightning he breaks them up, but vows to make sure that the two men don't break into a range war. Later when Walt's property suffers from a grass fire, the Kid comes to his rescue. Then he rushes to Marty's ranch and convinces him to break his dam to flood Walt's field with water to put the fire out. Marty agrees, but the powerful flood of water sends him down river and risks drowning him. Walt rescue Marty with a rope and the two decide to settle their differences. However when the two men begin to argue over who is more handsome, the Western Kid and his pals decide to stay out of this current argument, leaving them to resolve the dispute themselves. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Sheriff | Synopsis4 = Western Tale. | StoryTitle5 = Outlaw's Guns! | Synopsis5 = The Western Kid goes to visit his friend Old Ned when suddenly begins to shoot at him, pretending like he doesn't recognize him. This prompts the Kid to believe something is wrong and doubles back to keep an get a closer look. As he watches on the house, an outlaw sneaks up behind him and tries to shoot but is stopped by Lightning and knocks him out. Suddenly, Old Ned appears with outlaw Big Tom Newland who is forcing him to shoot the Kid. However Ned refuses and the Kid and is knocked out with a blow to the head for his trouble. Tom tries to flee, and the Kid learns that Big Tom and his cohort came to his ranch thinking he had gold. The Kid goes after Tom and fights it out, subduing him when Big Tom wastes all his bullets. The Kid takes Tom prisoner and then reveals to Ned that the bullets that Tom fired struck a bolder revealing a vein of gold, giving Ned the wealth that he always sought. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Big Tom Newland Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}